Hulk (Comics)
The Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes. The character has since been depicted in various other media, most notably by Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk in the live action television series, five made-for-television movies, and an animated series; through the use of CGI in Hulk (2003) and The Incredible Hulk (2008), as well as in three animated series and various video games. The Hulk is set to appear in the 2012 film The Avengers. Battle vs. Yuugi Hoshiguma (by Pillullis) Location: Hashima Island, Japan. After months of being pursued by the American Goverment and SHIELD, Bruce Banner finally found a safe spot to rest in the seemingly abandoned island of Hashima, Japan. However, he wasn't alone: Another "Monster" rested on the same location, it was Yuugi Hoshiguma, a fearsome Oni from Gensokyo. Yuugi noticed the scientist setting up camp near an abandoned building and approached him. "Hey! Weakling!" She shouted at the man, gaining his attention. "This is no place for humans! I have claimed this island and I suggest you to leave..." The Oni explained to the scienst before drinking some Sake from her dish. "Y-You're trying to make me angry... You don't want to see me when I'm angry..." Bruce replied back. The Oni raised a single eyebrow while drinking her alcohol, somewhat surprised of the resolve of this 'Puny Human'. "Alright! You asked for it..." Yuugi extended an arm towards the scientist's chest and flicked a single finger against it, violently sending him against a small abandoned building, causing it to collapse. "I warned you!" Yuugi said with a grin. In that moment, the remains of the collapsed building started to move and the ground began to shake. "Oh wow... I think I'm drunk..." The Oni said with a lighthearted laugh, but she wasn't intoxicated at all. A massive green figure emerged from the remains of the building and gave Yuugi a piercing stare. "YOU ATTACKED PUNY BANNER! NOW HULK IS MAD!" The green behemoth said to Yuugi. "Well... This will be interesting!" The Oni replied as she rushed towards the green monster with both of her fists closed, delivering two powerful punches to the Hulk. The green creature staggered back a couple of steps, but quickly regained his ground. "HULK WILL SMASH UNICORN LADY!" He shouted at the Oni as she jumped towards him, ready to deliver a powerful punch to Hulk's skull, but the massive green humanoid reached for a rusty, abandoned car besides him and swatted the Oni away, causing her to crash against a lampost, blending the metal of it. "Oww... You big, green piece of..." Yuugi slowly attempted to stand up, but then noticed a shadow forming over her. Looking up, she saw Hulk falling towards her with the car he used to hit her. "Crap!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way, barely avoiding being smashed by the Hulk's attack. The Oni started flying and looked down at the green behemoth below her. "COME HERE!" He shouted, but Yuugi replied by releasing a massive barrage of energy bullets and lasers from the palms of her hands. The rain of energy impacted the Hulk's body, injuring him a lot and leaving several wounds on him... But he was still standing. "Impossible..." Yuugi muttered in awe as she noticed that the monster suvived all that punishment. Hulk then grabbed the car and tossed it towards Yuugi, hitting her chest and causing her to cough some blood. "Ughhh!" She crashed on the ground, still surprised of the Hulk's resistance. "What in the world are you!?" Yuugi pushed the car out of her way and stepped back, looking for a weapon that she left around earlier. "HULK IS MAD! HULK WILL CRUSH YOU!" The massive humanoid searched his surroundings, only to find the remains of a military tank. Hulk then grabbed the tank by the turret, but as he turned his attention back to Yuugi he received a powerful blow right in the face from a massive Kanabo at the hands of the Oni. "AAAUUURGH!!" The Hulk held his face in pain with his free hand, holding the tank with the other one. "Ha! How you like that, uh!?" The Oni taunted as she continued to hit the Hulk's body with the Kanabo... Until the green's behemoth fury led him to held the Kanabo with a single hand. "What the...!?" Yuugi tried to pull her weapon, but it was futile against against the strength of the monster, now argumented after the long fight. "STUPID UNICORN LADY! THE ANGRIER HULK GETS... THE STRONGER HE GETS!" That was Hulk's only reply before he crushed the Kanabo with his bare hand and proceeded to deliver a massive vertical strike with the tank against Yuugi... Several times. The Oni attempted to fly away, but her body was too injured to fight back and the merciless barrage of Hulk's blows quickly rendered her unconcious. Just as the Hulk was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped and looked down at the unconcious Oni. "HULK SMASHED UNICORN LADY... BUT HULK IS NO KILLER! UNICORN LADY LEARNED HER LESSON!" With that said, the green behemoth jumped away into the ocean, leaving Hashima Island and Yuugi alone. WINNER: THE HULK Battle vs. Superman (by Samurai96) In Metropolis Bruce Banner is walking through the city trying to escape from the Army. "Are you Bruce Banner?" someone asks "Yes I am who's asking" Bruce turns around and sees the Man of Steel himself Superman. "What no superman oh no they sent you didn't they?" "Now Bruce calm down" "No I won't be brought back their I won't" "Bruce!". But it is too late Bruce's heart rate increases and he becomes the Hulk. The Hulk hits Superman sending him flying through 4 buildings and getting him stuck on the 5th. The Hulk jumps towards Superman and tries to hit him but Superman's Super Hearing hears this and punches the Hulk first sending him back through the same 4 buildings back to where he was before. Superman uses his speed and flies toward the Hulk and as Hulk gets up Superman uses his Heat Ray Vision but it doesn't have any effect as the Hulk blocks it. The Hulk grabs Superman's head and pounds him into the ground until Superman uses his strength to make the Hulk release him and then punches the Hulk in the face. The Hulk retreats and Superman follows him but soon he loses sight off him. Superman uses his X-Ray vision to locate the Hulk and flies towards him surprising the Hulk and punches him in the back. The Hulk tries to hit Superman again but Superman dodges it and uses his ice cold breath to freeze the Hulk. But the Hulk tries to break the ice and so Superman has no choice and destroys the Hulk in the ice shattering him into pieces. The Man of Steel flies off to report to the Army about the Hulk. Winner: Superman Expert's Opinion This is as close as it can be but in the end while both were powerful heroes and both had powerful powers and were hard to defeat. Superman just had more better intelligence so he could think a plan and his weakness was kryptonite and unless the Hulk had some their wasn't a chance and he just had more better powers then The Hulk. Battle vs. Solomon Grundy (by Godkombat21) Prolouge The Canadian Wilderness 12:00 PM Wolverine examines the rubble of a demolished town. "They were relentless and wouldn't stop" the sheiriff explaned. "So what did they look like?" "Both big guys, one was green the other was pale. They looked like they were on steriods." Wolverine looks around. "Heh must of been a hell of a fight." Suddenly he hears motors an looks up. To his suprise, it's Lobo on his motorcycle. He lands. "Hey sorry I'm late cheif, I had a run in with some geek on mars and--" he then nottices Wolverine. "Oh no no no no no, what do you think you're doing here fragger?" "I should be asking you the same thing bub." "Look fragger I don't know what you're here for, but I'm getting the bounty on this." "Don't count on it bub." The sheiriff breaks them up before they start a fight. "Look you two as long as you stop these creatures you'll both get a reward. Now look, we need you two to stop those monsters before they destroy another town, and if you can't stop them, kill them." Lobo grins. "Sounds like my kind of game." He whistles and hops on his motorcycle. "I'll catch you dweebs latter, right now I've got monsters to kill." He flys off. "Don't worry bub, I'll get there before he does. Batte The Canadian Wilderness 1:15 PM Wolverine sniffs the air trying to decifer which scent is the monsters or which one is Lobo, but he soon gets a specific scent and moves towards it. He climbs the hills getting closer and closer but soon runs into the main man. "Uh you again bub?! " "Hey fragger, I'll already told you I'm collecting this bounty." "I don't care what you say I'm--" suddenly both of them hear crying in the distance. They investigate and find a skranny man without a shirt and his pants ripped up. "Hey what's your problem?" he looks up and sees them both. "No, no stay away, Cobblepot sent you didn't he." "Cobblepot? No we're looking for two big monsters, you seen them?" "Please help me, I made a simple mistake in Gotham, and Cobblepot sent his monster on me, I've been running from him since." Lobo moves foward "Alright wimp, where was the last place you saw this monster?" Suddenly there's a loud yell in the distance, and a pale, buff creature lands in front of Lobo and Wolverine. He yells like he's roaring then looks around. He looks at Wolverine, then Lobo and then sees the man. "GRUNDY WILL KILL BANNER! GRUNDY SMASH ANYONE WHO GET IN GRUNDY'S WAY!" He charges foward towards Lobo. "Wait, can't we talk about this?!" Grundy then immediatly punches Lobo at least a mile away. "Oh hell" Wolverine says just before getting punched out of sight. Grundy that returns his attention to Banner. "No stay away me!" Banner pleads. Grundy jumps towards him and grabs him. "GRUNDY MUST HURT BANNER!" Suddenly Banner's eyes glow green. He punches Grundy off of him. Then he transforms into a green buff monster. "GRUNDY MAN ATTACK HULK, HULK SMASH GRUNDY MAN!" Hulk yells. Grundy stands up. "GREEN MONSTER WON'T STOP GRUNDY!" The two titans lunge at eachother throwing a barage of punches and destroying alot of land in their wake. About a mile away.... Lobo gets up. "Oh my fraggen head, what hit me?" Wolverine stands up "I don't know but it was big." Suddenly they look up and Grundy land right in between them, rubbing his head. He looks up and sees Hulk heading strait for him. Grundy braces himself, grabs Hulk by the leg, and tosses him into a forest of trees. Lobo walks towards Wolverine. "Should we stop them?" "They'll kill eachother eventually. Hulk lunges towards Grundy but Grundy quickly smashes him between two large boulders. While Hulk is dazed, Grundy hammerfists him a good distance away and jumps towards him. But when he finds Hulk, Hulk is waiting with a tree in hand. He hits Grundy like he's a baseball. But Grundy recovers and charges at Hulk, punching him multiple times in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Hulk endures it and Soon beats Grundy to the ground. "HULK SMASH GRUNDY MAN! GRUNDY MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!" Hulks punches him rapidly in the head. "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" After the beat down Grundy isn't moving. Hulk walks away thinking he's won, but heres deep breathing. He turns to see Grundy standing there. "HULK'S FISTS WON'T STOP GRUNDY!" He yells before charging at Hulk. This time seeming to have gone berzerk and not giving Hulk time to recover as he rapidly punches him. Soon he punches Hulk into a mountain. Hulk feels himself getting dizzy. "Hulk no feel good." he says as he transforms back into Bruce Banner. Grundy jumps in front of him and picks him up. "GRUNDY WILL KILL YOU!" Grundy is ready to break his neck, but suddenly his fist is grabbed by Lobo. "Sorry to disappoint you fragger, but this bounty is all me." He says before punching Grundy in the face and tieing him up in his chains. "Ha good thing old green boy tired you out." Wolverine gloats. WINNER: SOLOMON GRUNDY Epilouge JLA Watchtower 3:00 PM "Well?" Superman asks. "Whatever Goku is, it's certainly not human." Batman says. "Look I'm not from around here, I need some help finding my way home." Superman turns towards him. "Listen Goku, until we find out where you came from, you might want to make yourself at home." Suddenly Gotham appears on the screen. Batman examines it. "Well it looks like more of Goku's kind have ended up here. Ready for a reunion?" Hall of Doom 4:00 PM Lex Luthor comes into the main hall. "Joker, Cheetah, I'd like you to meet our newest members. Suddenly multiple villains come out of the shadows. "Dr. Doom, Magneto, Venom, Red Skull, and all of the Weapon X mutants....well almost all of them." Joker laughs. "You know that's funny Lex, I've got a new member too. The Violator comes in eating a sandwich. "Joker what the hell? I told you to only allow professional villains." Sabretooth walks towards him. "This is a new member? His a freeken midget." "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet." Suddenly the Violator makes a change, he begins to grow, he peels out of his skin, and he frightens most of the other villains. Luthor grins. "Well done Joker." Battle vs. Captain Marvel Coming soon. Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Giants Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Named Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors